twins hidden love
by Rin Black 13
Summary: Rin and Yukio are brother, twins, both with feelings for the other they have both keep hidden from fear of rejection, what happens when their love for each other becomes known, will they push each other away or will a new and powerful love blossom :D also please note that this is my very first fanfiction/lemon i really hope you like
1. Ch 1

This is my very first fanfiction/lemon, so please go easy on me.

Also I no I don't talk on a bit at the beginning of this but please stick around to the end, I promise it will get better :D

And any and all reviews are welcomed

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Blue Exorcist

Rin walked into the dorm room he shared with his younger brother Yukio, even thou they were brothers some of the time he just felt like a prisoner, always trapped in this tiny room under his brother's watchful watch.

they still wouldn't trust him enough to go out on his own, not after the last time he had let out his flames and lost control, his friends still wouldn't talk to him let alone look at him, he didn't know what to do anymore, he had tried talking to them, but they just walked away, as if repulsed by the mire thought of him.

Sighing to himself, he stripped of his tee-shirt, he was covered in sweat after more training, he still had not progressed any in harnessing control of his flames, he was beginning to hate those blasted candles, all well nothing he could do about it right now that he hadn't already tried.

Rin throw his shirt into the washing basket located next to the bathroom as he strolled inside, turning the shower on he stripped the last of his cloths of and step under the spray of hot water.

these last few weeks had become so lonely for him not having his friends to hang with, not even his brother was here to keep him company and hang like they used to, back when things seemed so much easier, yes Rin himself was always getting into fights and causing trouble but he could always count on his brother being home waiting for him, with his first aid kit at hand, even thou his brother would scold him and tell him what a failure he was, Rin had come to learn how much those moment had truly meant to him now that they were gone.

it seemed as thou Yukio was always out now since his slip up with his flames, Yukio would always be out and whenever Rin would ask where he was going he would always reply new mission, Rin was start to get sick of that reply.

he didn't quite know the reason but he put it down as them being brothers, but every time Yukio would leave on a 'new mission' Rin would get this burning in his chest, an aching loneliness, a sudden urge to grab his brother and hold him begging telling him not to leave.

Rin had that burning need in his chest again as the water hit his skin and slid down his body, but this time it felt different, he couldn't quite explain it, at the mire thought of Yukio his body became hot and needy, it reminded him of that time he snuck into Father Fujimoto's room and found a whole stack of his porn, but that couldn't be right Yukio was his brother and a guy at that, Rin shouldn't be having such feelings.

but now that he thought about it Yukio had become quite the man, before Rin even knew it Yukio had grown up right before his eyes, he had grown taller and his shoulders had become wider, and he had put on muscle during all his own training, and those guns, god Rin has come to love watching Yukio when he was fighting with them, watching the speed and accuracy that Yukio executed so easily, used to make him jealous but now it filled him with a deep longing to touch his brother, to make Yukio his alone, to mark him so that everyone now that Yukio belonged to him and him alone.

Rin found his body growing hard with the thought of making Yukio his, his cock straining against his body hard and needy, leaking droplets of pre-come that mixed into the water still streaming over and around him, he gripped his cock in his fist sliding his hand up and down at a steady rhythm imagining he was buried deep inside his younger twin, wishing Yukio's hot ass was surrounding his cock, holding him tightly as Rin thrusted in and out of his brother as he made love to him.

Rin placed one hand against the shower wall steadying himself as he began pumping his cock faster, moaning his brother's name as he pleasured himself with his hand.

Rin frozen, hand in mid stroke, as he heard the shower door open behind him, slowly turning his head, he looked over his shoulder to found the last person on earth he ever wanted to find him like this, Yukio, with an unreadable look on his face.


	2. Ch 2

I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and have stuck around long enough to read this one, :D many thanks

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Blue Exorcist

Rin felt his heart drop to his feet, out of everything he had ever done this would be the thing his brother would reject him for, Yukio wouldn't be able to stand his very own brother lusting after him, it would repulse him, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Yukio's job to watch him, Yukio would kick his ass out on the street. this is the last thing Rin had ever wanted, he had planned to keep his true feeling a secret from Yukio, never wanting to see that look of rejection on his brothers face, feeling his heart break at the mire thought of losing his brother forever, the only thing he had left in this world, his body began to shake and tears started sliding down his face "y-y-Yukio, I... I... I'm... sorry" Rin chocked out as he felt his world fall apart.

Yukio stared transfixed as he started at his brother in the shower, he had just come home from a mission, tired and exhorted, and just wanting to clean of and get some sleep but he could hear the shower from the other room, so he decided to wait, figuring his brother would be out in no time as Rin wasn't one to shower for long, he didn't no why but Rin had never really liked water, he would always try and avoid baths, their father was forever chasing after him with a hose and bar of soap.

Yukio smiled at himself at the thought of the old days, he missed the way things used to be, thou he never showed it, sometimes he would catch himself wondering what life would be like if he and Rin hadn't come to the true cross academy, would their lives be easier and less stressfully? Would they be more carefree and happy? Would Rin even know about his demon side?

if there was even a chance at a better life for Rin without Satan, Yukio would do anything within his powers to make it so, he wanted a better life for Rin, he had become an exorcist in order to protect his brother, but in true it was this world that Yukio wanted to protect him from, Yukio wanted to take Rin and lock him away from this world, but he knew that Rin could never live like that, Rin had to be free in order to be happy, and truth be told this was all Yukio could do for Rin, try as he might he could not take Rin's powers from him, the blue flames of Satan, he could not free Rin from the curse that was passed to him though birth.

Yukio had even caught himself a few times thinking of Rin in ways he shouldn't, especially considering Rin was his brother and a male, his thoughts had drifted of a few times while he had been watching Rin at a distance at Mephisto orders, wondering what it would be like to make his brother sweaty from other things rather than training, what it would feel like to have Rin's lips against his, in a passionate kiss both fighting for control of the other, what it would be like to have his body pressed up against his twins, to rub his body against the others.

Yukio was at a loss of what to do, he couldn't continue on like this, nor could he deny he has feeling for Rin that weren't feelings of a brother, he had tried busying himself with his missions, but even then he found himself distracted with thoughts of Rin, if this continued on he feared when he would do.

Looking at his watch he realized it had almost been 45 minutes since he returned and Rin was still in the shower, which was most unusual, starting to worry, Yukio walked to the bathroom door and knock "Rin?" he called. receiving no response he knock again and still nothing, now truly starting to worry Yukio put his ear to the door and could hear nothing and then softly he was sure he heard Rin moan, worrying that Rin was hurt Yukio opened the door and was greeted with a room filled with steam, not being able to see Rin through the screen of steam, Yukio made his way to the shower door and opened it just as he heard Rin moan his name.

I know there wasn't really any action in this chapter, I had to try and make this chapter all work into one and I didn't wanna over load it yet, but I promise there will be plenty in the next,


	3. Ch 3

Hello again Rin here lolz (always wanted to say that)

Many thanks to SaMukiLK and Lollieta Round fro your wonderful reviews

This chapter is for you guys hope you enjoy XOXO

Yukio could do nothing but stare as droplets of water slide slowly down Rin's body, drawing Yukio's eyes down that slender body, Yukio felt his mouth go dry as he could do nothing but stare at his twins naked body. Rin had one hand against the walk while the other one was held in front of his body, out of Yukio's sight, Yukio could only guess at what Rin had been doing, but by the sounds of Rin's moaning, and Yukio's name at that, Yukio was sure Rin had been masturbating.

drawing his eyes away from Rin's fine body, Yukio meet Rin's eyes finding them slightly widened, obviously at being caught, red 'handed' so to speak, Yukio inwardly chuckled to himself at the thought, focusing on Rin again, Yukio was just about to leave before he did something stupid he couldn't take back, no matter how much his body wanted him to stay, but just then he noticed Rin trembling slightly and then tears started streaming down Rin's face "y-y-Yukio, I... I... I'm... sorry" Yukio quickly strolled forward not caring that he was getting wet from the sprays from the shower, gripping Rin's face between his hands, " what? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yukio asked in an urgent voice, he looked Rin over for any injuries and looked around for any signs of danger but not finding any immediate threat, Yukio looked back at Rin looking him in the eyes, "Rin...?" Yukio asked in a more calm voice, trying to sooth his obviously scared brother.

Rin looked down away from Yukio's gaze, not wanting to see the hate and rejection on his brothers face when he found out the truth, and Rin would have to tell him, Yukio had obviously heard him in the shower, besides Yukio could always tell when Rin was lying.

"I...I...I didn't want you to see me like this, you were never meant to know... I-I-I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me" Rin said in a shaky voice choking at the end as more tear escaped his eyes.

"What?" Yukio asked in genuine surprise " how could I ever hate you, what wasn't I meant to know?"

"Th-th-that I... I..." Rin broke off, crying as though he had lost everything, Yukio couldn't understand what could have happened, all that he could recollect was him walking in on Rin but that couldn't be it, could it?

"Rin... shuu... Rin, please look at me" Yukio said trying to calm his trembling brother, Yukio gently lifted Rin's chin, making him look at him, Rin's bottom lip trembled as he looked at Yukio.

Rin stared at his brother, his twin, his flesh and blood, and said the three words he knew he should never have said; especially when it wasn't the kind two brothers should feel "I love you"

"What?" Yukio said completely stunned, nothing knowing what else to say

Rin looked away, as much as Yukio's grip on his face would allow, and if possible started crying harder " I-I said I l-l-l-love you, I know I wasn't meant to f-a-a-all for my own brother, and that it's so wrong on so many levels, but I can't stop the way I feel, I tried...god did I try, but I just can't stop l-o-o-oving you...I just.. AAAH"

Rin was cut off by Yukio crashing his lips with his own, Rin tried to work out what was going on, ok scratch that he knew what was going on, Yukio was kissing him, but what Rin didn't understand was the why, why would Yukio kiss him, especially after what he had just confessed, Yukio should be running for the hills or kicking him out the door as fast as he can, the last thing Rin expected was this, Yukio's mouth devouring his own, with Yukio's hands holding him close, one in his hair pulling tightly, holding Rin in place as Yukio sampled his mouth, and Yukio's other hand snaking down around his waist pulling Rin's body against Yukio's fully clothed one.

Yukio moved forward forcing Rin back until Rin's back connected with the shower wall, Yukio pulled back breaking the kiss, they both took deep breaths of air, "y-yu-mmmmm" Rin started but was distracted with Yukio kissing down his neck, nipping Rin's skin here and there making Rin moan.

Rin gripped Yukio shoulders planning to push him back so that Rin could concentrate and so that he could question Yukio's sudden change in behavior, but no matter his unearthly strength he could not move Yukio, Yukio was still trailing kiss along his neck and was now moving lower

"Yukio!" Rin gasped as his twin sank his teeth around his plump nipple and begun sucking, "wait... stop... Yukio!" Rin all but screamed a mixture between lust and shock, Rin moved his hands putting them between his body and Yukio's mouth to help keep that wonderfully talented mouth away from his needy body long enough for him to think and work out what was going on.

"w-w-what are you doing?" panted Rin as his body coursed with pleasure, standing up straight Yukio gripped both of Rin's wrists in one of his hands and lifted them above Rin's head. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Yukio asked with a smirk, Rin pulled his arms trying to break Yukio's hold, he didn't like being trapped and this was starting to feel too much like that.

"Yukio... please let go you no I don...AHH!" Rin screamed as Yukio gripped his penis in his larger hand, running his thumb along the tip, all thoughts of his discomfit involving being held down escaped his mind. "Yukio" Rin moaned as he began moving his hips against Yukio's hand, begging for more of his twins touch.

Stay tuned for more yummy goodness lolz

Also review are much appricated xoxo


	4. Ch 4

Sorry for the late update, i havnt been able to get on net

Many thanks for the reviews

This chapter goes out to Baconis1priority – i loved your review it made me smile :D

Yukio stroked Rin's cock in his hand as his twin rocked his hips in time, Yukio couldn't believe he was doing this, Rin was his brother, his twin, they shouldn't be doing this, but the only thing Yukio could remember was Rin saying he loved him, him the dorky brother, he couldn't believe it but he couldn't stop himself, he HAD to have Rin, to finally touch him after all this time, he had to at least have him once before Rin came to his senses and changed his mind, if Rin did that it would just break him, he wouldn't be able to handle that, not from his brother, not from the one he love.

Yukio released Rin's wrists and let him lower them, "Rin" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss those wonderful lips again, Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's broad shoulders holding him close as their lips lock in a passionate kiss, pulling back just enough to break the kiss Yukio looked into his brothers face, searching to see if he could discover Rin's true feelings about what they were both doing, but all he could see was raw longing, a longing for him and him alone, Rin leaned in re-capturing his lips, nibbling Yukio's bottom lip between his teeth pulling gently, teaseling, smiling Yukio chuckled until his breath was stolen when Rin pushed the kiss deeper, sliding his tongue in Yukio's mouth, stroking their tongues together in a passionate dance, " Rin" Yukio moaned pulling back again which seemed to irritate Rin because he made an annoyed sound and tried to pull Yukio in for another kiss.

chuckling at the way Rin was acting, so needy, Yukio decided to put his cards on the table, or more his heart so to speak, "Rin" he said in a serious voice, snapping Rin out of his lust filled drive, Rin looked up at him with a deep sadness on his face, like he believed he was about to be rejected, which Yukio guess he could understand, if their positions were reversed Yukio would feel like his world was crashing down around him.

smiling sweetly with all the love he felt for his brother, Yukio cupped Rin's face between his hands holding Rin close "I love you" he said, Rin had a look of confusion on his face and then doubt, like he didn't believe his was hearing right

" I do Rin, I love you " the look on Rin's face now looked scared like he wanted to being Yukio's words but didn't trust them "I love you, I love you, I love you" Yukio repeated " I love you with all that I am Rin"

tears started falling from Rin's eyes again " really?" he asked in a shaky voice, smiling Yukio leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet gentle kiss, " yes" Yukio whispered against Rin's lips "yes a thousand times over, I love you Rin"

smiling with absolute joy, Rin wrapped his arms tight around Yukio holding him close, and kissed him, putting all the love he felt into it, pressing his body flat against Yukio's, feeling Yukio's own hard penis against his, Rin wanted to touch it, to feel it bare against his, but Yukio was wearing to many cloths, way too many cloths, growling in irritation Rin started pulling at Yukio's clothing, wanting them gone.

Yukio chucked smiling down at Rin as he felt Rin tugging on his clothing, pulling back Yukio started helping remove his cloths, he also wanted them gone so that he could feel Rin's naked body right up against his own naked one, it made it harder removing the cloths from his body now that there was completely wet from the shower, that was still raining down on them, but they managed it.

now completely naked in front of Rin, Yukio admired the hungry look Rin had on his face as he took in all of Yukio's body, Yukio felt truly desired by his twin, smiling to himself and feeling his chest feel with warmth at the thought of finally being able to touch Rin, to make Rin his, in every way possible.

I hav decided to upload two chapters today because i wasn't able to yesterday and also because i wont be able to get on net for a couple of day, sorry everyone


	5. Ch 5

Hello everyone Rin here

I thank you all for sticking around

There is one more chapter after this and I will upload it in a few days if and when I'm able to get on net many thanks

he captured Rin's lips again drowning in the sweet taste of Rin's mouth, twilling their tongues together, he slid his hands down Rin's body, feeling Rin's smooth skin under his hands, he cupped Rin's ass tight, pulling him forward and holding him firmly against his own body, Rin gasped into his mouth and then moaned as there cocks brushed together, Yukio grinded his hips against his brothers making him whimper.

"Ah... ah... Yukio" Rin panted, feeling pleasure build up inside himself, he knew if they continued like this he could cum in no time "please" he begged, not too sure what he was asking for.

Yukio smiled at him, and for some reason Rin would swear it was an evil smile, that whatever Yukio was about to do he wouldn't like, Yukio then proceeded to his knees in front of Rin and gripped his cock between his fingers, and pressed his lips to the tip of Rin's hard cock, "ahhhhhh!" Rin screamed as Yukio's hot mouth surrounded him, "fuck!" Rin had been wrong, totally wrong, he did like it, he liked it a lot.

Yukio began bobbing his head back and forth, fucking Rin with his mouth, sucking him deep, now and then gently grazing his teeth along the length of Rin, making Rin pant and whimper as he thrusted his hips along with Yukio's mouth, Yukio gripped Rin's ass with his free hand squeezing tightly making Rin whimper, and then he felt Yukio's fingers begin to probe his hole, one at first sliding past his entrance stroking Rin's inside, in and out, to begin with Rin felt a slight discomfit but he found the more Yukio moved his finger in time with his mouth the more Rin liked it, and then another finger entered him thrusting with the other, making Rin moan Yukio's name as he rocked his hips.

"AHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as a third finger entered him, brushing against a curtain area inside him, making pleasure course through his veins, Rin slid his hands into Yukio's hair holding tight, steadying himself as he felt weak kneed, Yukio thrusted his fingers in time with his mouth, tasting Rin on his tongue as his fingers hit that sweet spot inside Rin over and over again, Rin thrusted his hips faster feeling himself draw close to climax "yukiooooo!"

Rin scream as he came, his hot come sliding down his brothers throat, Yukio gave Rin's cock one last teasing lick as he came up, withdrawing his fingers, he kissed Rin, tasting Rin's come still on his tongue, Yukio gripped the back of Rin's thighs and lifted him, spreading Rin's legs on either side of his waist, holding him against the wall with his body, Rin gave a surprised gasp and he put his arms around Yukio for support, "what are y..." Rin began but didn't get to finish as he felt his brothers cock brush against his entrance, making him moan.


	6. Ch 6

Ok Ok I know I said it would take a few days to upload this last chapter

But I figured it wasn't fair to make any of you lovely people wait, besides I'm just as excited as all you hehe I love reading my own stories online :D

Yukio's cock slid right inside Rin, sliding into his wet walls with such ease, as thou they were made to fit together as one, not only as brothers, but also in body, Rin arched his back in ecstasy as Yukio's cock was sheathed completely within him brushing that oh so sweet spot, " Yukio! More!" Rin begged, wrapping his thighs around Yukio and using the extra leverage to lift his hips until just the tip of Yukio was still inside and then he thrusted his body down onto Yukio's cock hard and fast making them both moan.

Yukio grabbed Rin's hips to hold him in place, stopping Rin's eager thrusts, that were driving them both crazy, Yukio wanted this to last, he wanted to make love to his brother, he wanted there first time to be memorable, but if Rin keep going like that neither of them would last long enough, "Yukio... please" Rin whimpered.

Rin cried out as Yukio thrusted into him rubbing his prostate, he continued thrusting in and out pounding that same spot driving Rin slowly crazy but it wasn't enough for him, " please more" Rin begged, knowing they both were drawing close to climax Yukio picked up speed thusting into Rin earnestly, hard and deep slamming against that spot deep inside him," y-y-Yukio close" Rin panted.

Yukio kissed the curve of Rin's neck, leaving a sweet trail of kisses as he continued his thursting, Yukio hit that spot once, twice and then Rin was tightening around his cock as Rin came, his white hot cum hitting Yukio's chest, Yukio sank his teeth into Rin's neck, marking him, as he thrusted one last time inside Rin, making Rin come again, and then coming himself, buried deep inside his twins body, filling his twin with his own cum.

They were both panting leaning against the shower walls, Yukio holding most of Rin's weight, he then gently lowered Rin on unsteady feet "are you ok? can u stand for a moment?" he asked in a sweet concerned voice, Rin could do nothing but nod, he was still panting trying to catch his breath, Rin leaned against the doorway as best his shaky legs would allow so that Yukio could reach around him and turn the shower taps off that they had both completely forgotten about.

Having done that Yukio swept Rin up into his arms " ahhhh what are you doing? I can walk fine" Rin gasped in surprise, "what does it look like?" Yukio asked with a smirk "I'm carrying my lover to bed after a great round of sex" Rin blushed bright red and buried his face against Yukio neck so that Yukio would not see, but from his chuckle Rin guess that Yukio hadn't missed a thing.

Holding Rin one handed, Yukio pulled back the sheets on Rin's bed and climbed in still holding Rin against his body, he covered them both snuggling down, " mmmm Rin" he said as he place a gently kiss on the already sleepy Rin, "I love you" he whispered to his brother, his twin, and now his lover.

"I love you too" Rin muttered as he drifted off to sleep, happy and satisfied, and in the arms of the one person he loved above all else.

Thank you all so much for sticking around this long

I truly hope you all enjoyed

Also my next story will hopefully be completed in a few days and I won't hesitate on uploading it for you all :D

P.S also my next story will be about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hehe


End file.
